


Life is Strange: The Other Perspective

by Sketchman911



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Conspiracy, Drama, Gen, Life Is Strange Spoilers, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchman911/pseuds/Sketchman911
Summary: James Makintosh was unlike many of the other students at Blackwell. But as things around him change he notices things aren't right inside his small town. And he uncovers a conspiracy far bigger than anything he could Imagine, unbeknownst to him. His life would get strange.Life is Strange owned by Square Enix/DONTNOD
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price





	Life is Strange: The Other Perspective

**Blackwell Academy. Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 4th,** **2013\. 6:28 AM**

The Morning sun burst through the window of the small room. Bouncing off the cream-colored walls to illuminate the entire room, and onto the face of a sleeping body nestled tightly in a deep blue covering, slowly opening his eyes, only to shut them again upon being blinded by the heavenly light. Blinking a few times to adjust his sight he let out a low groan as he threw the sheet off of him, sitting up and allowing his feet to hit the blue floor proceeded by slowly standing up. Groggily walking towards the end of the bed, he bent down to the small dresser, pulling out some articles of clothing and bottles, tucking them neatly under his arm before proceeding out of the only door to the room.

Stepping out into the hall He was greeted by a row of doors to his right and a small hallway just off to his left. Taking a few steps down that hall, pushing open the first door on his right. He was greeted with the sight of a tiled washroom. With individual shower stalls closed off with curtains on one wall, and a series of sinks and mirrors on the other, on the wall facing him was a simple radiator on the floor with a corkboard pinned up. Choosing the closest stall he pulled the curtain open, revealing the small basin and drain, with a simple metal shower head attached to the wall, pulling the curtains closed he proceeded to strip off the pajamas and T-shirt he wore. Once done he stepped into the basin and turned the water on, at first it came out ice-cold, causing a shock to his senses, but soon the temperature warmed up to a decent temperature and allowed him to relax. He stood there with his head against the wall of the stall motionless, allowing the water droplets to cascade down his body. Taking slow deep breaths before finally lifting his head up and proceeding with washing himself.

Shutting off the water he used a towel he had brought to dry himself. After dressing, he took a look at himself, The white T-shirt hung loosely off his slim frame. Tucked into his dark-colored denim jeans, wrapped around his waist with a brown belt a simple silver buckle resting in the center, a pair of white socks stopping just past his ankle. Opening the curtain he steps out, directly facing an adjacent mirror he steps towards it, approaching the reflective pane and getting a closer look at his features.

He was young. No younger than 18 years old, with a slim face that ended at a rounded point, his nose small and button-like, his pale skin indicated that he did not spend much time in the sun. His dark brown hair stopped just past the neck in the back, mostly covering his ears, with small sideburns matching on the sides of his face, his front bangs swept to the right as neatly as was possible. Finally, he locked eyes with his reflection, Tired, sunken dark green eyes, with dark circles around them stared back at him. He never did get much sleep. His brow furrowed slightly as the corners of his mouth twitched downwards. Giving him a stern expression.

Stepping back from the mirror he turned on his heel and walked through the door back into the hall, now other tired bodies walking through their doors down the hall, making his way back to where he originated. Grasping the handle and walking through, he took in his surroundings.

There were two beds on either side of him, directly in front stood a bare brick wall with two windows, the right one's blinds being closed whilst the lefts were pulled up, below it sat two desks with office chairs in front of them, a single small waste bin in between, one with a simple lamp standing hunched over the desktop, a pile of papers sat scattered across, the other housed a computer, with a tower, monitor, keyboard, and mouse pushed to one side. A small closet sat next to the left desk, some boxes pilled up and hidden poorly by a half-drawn curtain. Right next to the door on his left was a coat hanger with a single blue sweatshirt, on the immediate right was a small nightstand. Lastly just in front of him at a simple black rug between the beds.

Closing the door behind him, he sat down on the bed he had arisen from earlier, bending over and pulling out a pair of brown leather Sperry boating shoes, placing them on his feet. From the bed across him a covered mass sat up, the grey-colored blanket falling off revealing another boy with shaggy blonde hair, he blinked a few times as he slowly came to, once he did, he looked over.

"Morning James," He greeted tiredly.

"Good Morning, Mister Hillsef..." James said in a low, monotone voice. Having placed on his shoes he stood up, walking over to the dresser from before.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Alex?" The boy said, fully removing the sheet from himself and standing up. "Always so official..."

"It is a formality I apply to everyone, regardless" James replied, pulling out a pair of metal dog tags with a black rubber casing around them, wrapping the beaded chain around his neck

"Whatever you say, dude, I gotta go shower" Alex shrugged, gathering some clothes "I'll see you after classes" Then he proceeded to walk out the door.

James said nothing as he walked over to the desk, looking over a paper planner of the day, with that settled he walked over and grabbed the sweatshirt from the coat hanger. Pausing to look at, it was a simple hoodie, dark blue in color with a single black B in the letterman font with white highlights sat on the left breast of the jacket, below it the name "Blackwell Academy" was embroidered. James couldn't recall where he got it, but he had been wearing it for the better part of the year, he pulled his arms through the sleeves and zipped it up. Adjusting the hood, so it didn't lay flat on his back. Finally, he grabbed a black backpack and placed the single strap over his right shoulder. Now ready for the day James Makintosh walked through the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 4th, 2013. 7:19 AM**

Even in the early hours of the day, the hallways of Blackwell Academy were flooded with students buzzing about. Making their way to classes, going through their lockers, or just standing around making idle conversation. James did his best to navigate through the crowd, opting to hug the walls as he walked up the corridor, finally reaching his destination he stopped, eyeing the red locker in front of him. Leaning over to input the combination on the door, once that task was completed he swung open the thin metal door and examined the books and folders that occupied the majority of the space. He began to grab the ones he would need for the day, stopping when he heard voices behind him.

"Is that James Makintosh?" A slightly deep male voice asked.

"Yeah, I think so" A high-pitched female voice replied

"Yep, that's him. The resident freak of Blackwell" Another male voiced commented.

"I once heard he likes to stalk people and gather information about them" The female gossiped

"Shit, What do you think he does with that info?" The first male voice asked.

"Who knows? Maybe he sells it on the dark web to creeps" The female responded.

"Nah, I've known James since freshman year. He's a weirdo sure. But I think he's relatively harmless" The second male retorted.

"Yeah, cause being caught picking the lock to Miss Grant's room is so harmless. What would a guy like him want with materials from the science room?" The female replied sarcastically.

"You don't think he was trying to make a bomb do you?" The first male questioned.

"With James Makintosh. You never know..." The second male answered.

"I wonder if he'll be going to the Vortex Club Party tonight" The female wondered

"Parties aren't really his style, y'know. He prefers to brood in silence. But who knows? He might just show up to make sure none of us have too much fun at the party" The second voice explained.

"Whatever, I got to get to class. See you later" The female sighed before walking off.

"Yeah me too. See you later Mikey!" The first voice said before following behind. The second voice going his own way.

With the gossip done with, James resumed his task. Grabbing what he needed before shutting the locker door, he carried the books and folders under his left arm as he walked down the hallway.

"Just cause it's Friday don't mean you get to skip out of paying!" The large intimidating figure said. Gripping his victim by the shirt collar.

"C'mon Logan! I already gave you what I have Wednesday!" The Young boy responded, holding his hands up.

"I don't care if you have to rob someone to get the money. You get it, or I bruise you!" Logan responded.

"Hey!" James called out "Leave the boy alone Logan!" He walked up to the two.

Logan dropped the boy and walked over. James being 6'2 Matched his height, but Logan Roberts certainly had the size advantage over the scrawny young man. Being a member of the school football team, He wore a red and white Letterman jacket. A high and tight buzz cut, and the squared face of an athlete. "And what are you gonna to do about it freak?" He asked, trying to intimidate him.

"Get out of my sight and leave the kid alone Logan, Or do I need to tell Dana Ward what you've been up to?" James responded with his usual deadpan tone.

Logan paused, before muttering to himself. Walking away.

"Thanks," The young boy said, He was small. Certainly smaller than both James and Logan, heavyset with thick-rimmed glasses and of Hispanic descent. "Bastard just doesn't know when to quit"

"Daniel, do yourself and me a favor. Next time he bothers you. Sock him in the goddamn jaw" James instructed.

"Easier said than done, he's built like a dump truck!" Daniel responded.

"Meatheads like Logan only know one thing, strength. He fucks with you because he doesn't think you're strong. Punching his lights out at least gives him the vague idea that you have a spine" James lectured "I'm not always going to be around to save your ass"

"Not everyone can be as scary as you James. No offense" Daniel commented.

"None taken, listen I gotta go" James sighed before walking continuing down the hall.

He continued his stroll down the hall, scanning left to right as he walked. He allowed his mind to wander as he made his way, becoming so lost in thought that he didn't even see the girl walk right into him. They knocked each other down causing James' books and folders to scatter onto the floor.

"Oh damn it. I'm so sorry I should have been looking where I was going" The girl replied quickly getting up and gathering the discarded belongings.

"No, the fault is mine," James said doing the same. They made quick work of the recovery.

"Sometimes I get so lost in thought I-" The girl started, handing what she had in her hands over to James before pausing. Locking eyes with him "James Makintosh?" She asked with sudden clarity, that's when James took in a good look at her features.

She had a soft round face, with small freckles lining each cheek, her bright blue eyes stared back at him, her auburn brown hair stopped just at the neck is a sort of bob. She wore a light gray sweatshirt, its hood falling flat against her back and the sleeves stopping just below the elbow, a satchel-like bag was slung across her torso, beneath that she wore a pink T-shirt with the name " _ **JANE**_ " written in a thin white font and the white silhouette of a doe, a slim pair of jeans that were rolled at the ends just above a pair of black and white converse sneakers.

"Maxine Caulfield. It's certainly been a while" James replied.

"Just Max, never Maxine" She corrected "I should have realized it was you sooner. You're in Mr. Jefferson's photography class with me after all"

"Likewise Ma'am," James commented

"I never figured you'd be interested in that stuff. Or even still be here at Blackwell" Max said.

"The college prep program is a hell of a thing isn't it?" James asked sarcastically. Though with his monotone voice it was hard to tell at times "As for the photography thing. Well, it's a long story..." Reorganizing the books and folders into as neat a pile as he could make, he tucked it back under his arm "I trust Seattle has treated you well?" He asked, shifting the focus of the conversation away from him.

"It's been good. But Arcadia bay will always be my home." Max smiled "It hasn't changed much in 5 years though"

"Not really" James frowned "Have you talked at all with Miss Pri-" He began to say until the sound of a bell echoed in the halls, causing many of the surrounding students to scatter, trying to make their way to their first classes.

"Oh, there's the bell. I gotta get to class" Max said, starting to walk away "it was nice catching up with you James."

James sighed. Resuming his walk at a quickened pace, a buzz in his pocket caused him to pull out a Samsung Galaxy S. Examining the screen he noticed he had a text notification.

_**[Mom: Hi James! Hope you have a good day today and a great weekend, Pls dont forget that I need help in the garden Monday -Mama 3]** _

With a sigh, James shuts the phone off. Sliding it back into his pocket before proceeding with the rest of his day.


End file.
